warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Virgil Vasquez
Frost? Frost. Frost! FROST!!! It's about time! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 04:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the long-awaited Frost. He doesn't seem like anything right now, but you'll be sure to catch some insults in the RPs; Tangos always do. I didn't have the time yesterday to write a decent early life, so I'll expand on that later. KuHB1aM 11:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) It's better than Fredric's, but ma, ''healthy relationship, with Fredric top of the list? lol [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) It's sarcasm when I say healthy. As for Fredric, he happened to be the first guy I remembered when I put the links in. KuHB1aM 01:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i know, Heres to a long and annoying relationship between frost and Freddy [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Healthy, my good friend, healthy relationship. KuHB1aM 03:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Indeed Fun fact Kuhblam, this article has been up for a few days, and it has already reached second place on the mediawiki sidebar's "highest voted" category - something that no one on this wiki can change the outcome of. In essence, just in the short time this article has been made, is has reached the second most visited mainspace page on the wiki. Thats a feat to be proud of. Was bored yesterday and made rules for tango squadron, I gave Frost an ''"oops! Sorry sir!" Ld test -5 modifier, if failed commissar dies, leadership test next turn, if failed Frost can't do anything as he 'disgraces the commissar's body in the most disturbing way possible' hehe thought you'd like to know. Tell me if you want the rules. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Lol Blade Bane. It's just an average character page. And Dark Seer... lol again. Enlighten me. I'm curious. KuHB1aM 01:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Enlighten. (Pauline Hanson voice) "Please Explain" [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:43, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey Kuhb1am, mind if i add a little story to frost and fredric. Involving the Inquisitor's chimera, explosive collars and frost attempting to kill Fredric? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure, go for it. And by the way, do you think Fredric could work on neutralizing those slave collars? KuHB1aM 03:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it might be good if our collars didnt work but we kept em on to make people think they still did --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) That IS actually what i was going to do, Frost trying to make freddys go off and Freddy saying he already deacitvated his, and everyone elses (Dark Seer.) LOL Run4 I love that quote! KuHB1aM 14:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Tango's team Candlemass Carol. I'm looking for one to warp to fit Deek. I know Jared's is going to be a mutation of Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. Jared the Teary-eyed Tango. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) YES, haha! KuHB1aM 14:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::What about Fredric? "Steel balls, steel balls, magnets all the way" i am shit at this aren't i? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add in a marching song section to Tango Squadron's page and put the carols under their own sub-section . . . Jared wouldn't get Rudolph's happy ending though. I'm thinking something along the lines of ''"Jared with your tears so bright, won't you hold my hair tonight?" Then Liana throws up on him. I'm trying to work the puking into the song. Freddy's would be Jingle Balls. I presume they jingle when kicked, yes? //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) For the sake of the song yes. in 'reality land' he has no balls, it's just a metal plate. hence no movements with liana. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) heh, i just did a shitty remake of waltzing matilda, 'Killin commissars' put the marching songs up [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 14:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) We definitely need a carol for everyone. KuHB1aM 15:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) For cale we could steal ahkmed's jingle bombs [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 15:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 15:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) YES KuHB1aM 17:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Woooh, Jingle Bombs... Tell ya what, were all insane --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Nofury, i knew that when we first came together here, when savark was brave and alistair was less godlike. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I didnt jump in till bout a month or so after the wiki started so ive always known Savark as a coward :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *Cries* [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alistair was always a heavyweight. I'm just going into more detail with it now. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 15:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Meh, Virgil needs a new picture. KuHB1aM 21:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Got me some good quotes from Aliens; fits Virgil's demeanor. KuHB1aM 14:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : I like them. Also, was the 'chop your mullet at the door' at refernce to Dunbar? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, no actually. That one I got from an old role-play we did at the Fallout Fanon Wikia, when Dutch was talking to Kane, Jackson, and Bourne. KuHB1aM 14:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I remember that. Badass group that was (expect for Jackson). Ah, fun times we had. Fun time. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Haha, good stuff and good times. KuHB1aM 14:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait for this new RP to kick off. I really want to start writining as a paranoid sniper. Who, well, loves his gun. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 15:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah. I kinda noticed how you like your gun A LOT. KuHB1aM 15:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The whole story about Cole and his gun will come at a later time. For now, basically, his gun is what's keeping him sane. If you really want Virgil to be a jackass, you should steal it from him while he's sleeping. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 15:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Will do, Captain. :) KuHB1aM 21:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it needs to be more inventive than mere thievery. Maybe tamper with the gun while she's next to Cole's bed. Turn the scope backwards, dismantle the bipod, remove the firing pin and/or barrel and so on. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Glue an ant to the scope. "TYRANIDS ! ! !" //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I could stuff the inside, scope, and barrel full of Oscar's poop/my poop? KuHB1aM 23:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I like Run's idea the best. If anything, just to write Cole freaking out. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Just added a couple more from a military quote site; props to them for providing these. KuHB1aM 00:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC)